


Look Me In The Eye, And Tell Me You Love Me

by dolliewithasmile



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolliewithasmile/pseuds/dolliewithasmile
Summary: I was given the prompt: "Look me in the eye, and tell me you love me".





	Look Me In The Eye, And Tell Me You Love Me

Link sat in a fluffy butterfly chair, his legs nervously bouncing as all the techs busied about with the cameras and the lighting fixtures above him.  
"You ok?" Rhett asked, placing a hand on Link's right shoulder.  
Link sighed, the feel of Rhett's hand didn't help the fluttering he felt beneath his breast bone, "I will be, just waiting for this scene to be over." He said with a half-hearted chuckle.   
"It'll be alright, I mean I know it's a kissing scene and everything, but we only gotta do it once." Rhett shrugged with a smile, but deep inside his insides twisted and ached, this was something he had waited well over twenty years for, and it was finally within his grasp, he almost didn't expect the scene to get the green light in their second season of Buddy System.  
"Yeah...yeah.." Link whispered, nodding as he stared off into space, anxiously chewing on his bottom lip.   
Rhett's eyebrows furrowed, was it really bothering Link that badly? "Listen Link, if..if this is too much for you-"  
"No, it's okay. I-" Link jolted upright when he heard the director call for Rhett and Link to take their places, there was no going back now. He looked down at the tape markers on the floor and went to his, his mind spinning.   
Rhett took a deep breath and released it through his mouth before moving over to his marker, he gave Link a reassuring smile before the director called "Action!".  
Link looked up at Rhett, pushing his feelings out of the way, this was stupid, it was just one kiss scene, he had dealt with far worse filming Good Mythical Morning. He nervously stepped toward the taller man and placed his hands on Rhett's broad shoulders.  
"Link?" Rhett asked, looking down at the brunette, biting his lower lip as their eyes connected. His brows furrowed, there was something hidden in Link's eyes, and it was slowly coming out into the light. His breath hitched when Link's hands moved up his neck and threaded through his hair, gently urging his head forward.  
Rhett stepped forward, closing the gap between them, his eyes nervously searched Link's for any sign of discomfort, but he found none. He swallowed the nervousness and leaned forward. When their lips connected, Rhett felt all air leave his lungs.   
Link's eyes fluttered closed and he pushed forward against Rhett, his lips speaking the secrets of his heart, silently telling him everything he had wanted to tell him, all about the burning desire he felt swell in the pit of his stomach whenever he saw him.  
Rhett wrapped his arms around Link's torso and pressed his palms to his back, working small circles of pressure into his muscles as his eyes finally closed. He felt Link gently press the tip of his tongue to Rhett's bottom lip and he gasped softly, his heart skipping a beat. The scene had only called for a quick embrace, this wasn't how the scene was supposed to go. With the promise of his deepest desire just inches away, he seized his opportunity and parted his lips, his tongue flicking against Link's.   
Link let out a soft moan, quiet enough so only Rhett had heard it. Rhett sighed with a smile and pressed his lips to Link's harder, hungrily swirling his tongue around Link's before drawing it between his lips and sucking in a long hard pull. Link whimpered in Rhett's strong grasp and pulled away hesitantly, looking up at him with kiss swollen lips, his chest heaving.  
"Cut! That's great guys!" The director called and the cast and crew applauded, cheering for them, the duo had been known for their improvisation and no doubt that's what the cast and crew thought, but what they had witnessed was pure unadulterated desire and passion awakening between the two.  
"Is that all you needed?" Link asked the director, making sure to mask the sound of heartbreak in his voice.  
"Yep, the rest we can film tomorrow, you're free."   
Link bit his lip and stuffed his hands into his pockets to keep them from shaking and left the room, forcing himself not to look back at Rhett.  
Rhett's cheeks flushed red and he looked around the room, everyone was busy with their duties, paying no mind to him, he took a deep breath and hurried after Link. He looked down the hall, Link was nowhere to be seen. Rhett's ears pearked when he heard a sniffle to his right, coming from their office. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, stepping into the room to find Link sitting on their couch, his face buried in his hands.  
"Link..?" Rhett asked gently, closing the door behind him.  
Link's head jerked upwards and he quickly wiped his eyes, "Yeah?" He asked nervously.  
"We..we need to talk about this," Rhett began, stepping forward.  
"No."   
Rhett was taken aback, "Yes we do, bo. I.." His hands turned to fists and his chest swelled with new breath, "I know you felt it too."  
"No." Link said again, averting his gaze.  
Rhett scoffed, "There's been something between us for years, Link..you can't deny that. When you kissed me-"  
"It was just for the show." Link's voice wavered.  
Rhett felt tears begin to fill his eyes, "No, it wasn't." He said and got down onto his knees in front of Link, looking up into his eyes, "I've wanted that for years, Link..I only ever wanted you."  
Link blinked his tears away and he drew his lip between his teeth, nervously worrying it as he stared off into the distance, too afraid to look at Rhett. "I have a wife." He said in a small voice.  
"So do I, but-"  
"I love my wife."   
"No. You love me." Rhett sniffled, wiping at his cheeks with the backs of his hands, “Look me in the eye and tell me you love me. I need to hear it. Please.." His voice broke, tears falling freely down his cheeks as he sobbed against Link's knees.  
Link drew what little strength he had left into his hands and pushed himself away from Rhett. He stood and adjusted his glasses, walking to the office door as a large lump grew in his throat, "I love my wife. I'm sorry, Rhett." His heart broke the moment his best friend's name passed his lips. He had loved him but it was too late, he knew they could be nothing more without ripping out the very foundations of their lives, their kiss would be their first and their last.   
Rhett sobbed hard, gripping the edge of the couch until his knuckles turned white, "Please..tell me..please..".


End file.
